The Luckiest Guy in the World Awards
by One Wing Writer
Summary: Come and see the maddnes and such when a writer and his muses hold awards for anime's luckiest guys. Note: This first chp. is just n intro but it will get better.


The Luckiest Guy in World Awards  
Chapter 1: The Idea  
  
A/N: For more Information about members of Tritaku check out my profile. Now less talk and more story.  
  
The three members of Tritaku along with Kai Comsi are sitting around with nothing to do and it was driving them crazy  
  
Kayko: Man there has to be some thing to do?  
Kayko then turned to Tritaku's default leader  
  
Kayko: Max think up something for us to do.  
  
Max: I don't know what we should do. Ray your the smart one you think of something.  
  
Ray thought for a second before he spoke.  
  
Ray: Well guys ya know we could always give up this whole Otaku thing, and get real jobs and do something with our live.  
  
Max and Kayko looked at each other, then they looked at Ray.  
  
K/M/R: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Max: Oh man Ray that was good, you almost had me going there for a second.  
  
Ray: Well ya know it being April Fools' Day and all I thought why not.  
  
Kayko: Alright Ray you had your fun now lets get back to the problem at hand, we still have nothing to do. Now come on someone think of something.  
  
Soon all three of teens were deep in thought thinking of possible thing to do when.  
  
Kai Comsi: DAMN IT THOSE LUCKY BASTARDS!  
  
Needless to say the three muses were al little more than surprised by the authors sudden outburst.  
  
Ray: . Um Kai is there something wrong?  
  
Kai: Yeah I'm fine Ray I was just thinking about stuff.  
  
Max: Stuff uh, it must be pretty interesting then.  
  
Kayko: Yeah because we all know that you don't normally curse.  
  
Kai: Are you guys so desperate that you would actually listen to what I have to say?  
  
The three nodded their heads.  
  
Max: Surprisingly enough we are so spill it.  
  
Kai: Fine I'll tell you guys even though I know somewhere along the road I'm going to regret this. Okay you know how in some anime they have this guy who is like surrounded by like a ton of girls who all want to be with them.  
  
The three being anime otakus knew a great deal about that type of anime.  
  
Kai: Well I was just thinking who is the luckiest out of all those guys.  
  
Max: Oh my goodness did you guys hear that?  
  
Kayko: I heard it, but I still can't believe it.  
  
Ray: It's like he not even trying.  
  
Kai: Alright you guys I know my idea was dumb and all but really come on.  
  
But Kai words were not heard as Tritaku was now having a meeting of sorts.  
  
Max: Alright we'll call it " The luckiest guy in the World Awards"  
  
Kai: Um guys.  
  
Kayko: Yeah and we can invite some anime charters over to the house and give them awards and stuff.  
  
Kai: Um guys.  
  
Ray: Man you know it believe that Kai actually came up with this idea. Well we better get started.  
  
Kai: GUYS  
  
The three otakus finally took notice of the author.  
  
Max: Is there something you wanted to say Kai?  
  
Kai: As a matter of fact there is something I would like to say. Don't you guys think that I should get a say in any of this.  
  
Kayko: And why would we want to do that?  
  
Kai: Well I am the one who is going to have to write this story.  
  
Ray: You make a good point, so Kai just what is it that you want.  
  
Kai: Two things: 1: All candidates must have at least three girls interested in him and . 2: I want to be a judge.  
  
Kayko: Well that doesn't sound too of the question. Kai you got your self a deal.  
  
Ray: Well now that that is all settled lets get started. Now each of us, and when I say each of us I mean you too Kai.  
  
Kai: WHAT I have to do work?  
  
Ray: Suck it up. Well anyways each of us will go to an anime and invite the male charter along with his female counterpart here for the judging.  
  
Kayko: Why are we inviting the girl as well?  
  
Ray: Well one it will be a lot easier to just invite them instead of having them follow us and two.  
  
Max: Why not they're hot.  
  
Ray: Yeah what he said.  
  
Kai: Oh and guy try to keep the property damage to a low.  
  
Kai looks over to Max and Kayko.  
  
Max: Um. well you know I um... gotta go.  
  
Max runs out.  
  
Kayko: You wherever he when off to I pretty sure I need to be there too C-ya.  
  
Kayko leaves.  
  
Kai: Ray.Ray?  
  
Kai looks around but Ray is nowhere to be found.  
  
Kai: Sigh Well I guess that is it for my first chapter of " The Luckiest Guy in the World Awards". In the next Chapter our guest arrive. Speaking of guests I do have a few lucky guy in mind for my Awards but I am always open to any ideas. So please Review this story I promises it will be funnier in the next chapter. Well I have to go now, oh and just so you know I own both Tritaku and its members. 


End file.
